1. Technical Field
The present technical field relates to calibration systems, and in particular relates to a calibration system capable of calibrating radiometers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, radiometers for detecting microwaves are widely applied in imaging systems, such as the customs formalities or important meetings. However, radiometers need to operate with mechanical scan systems to scan a target object having a large surface, which takes much time. Radiometers arranged in an array can reduce the time spent on scanning, but calibration of each pixel of the radiometer array is difficult. Therefore, there is a need for a calibration system and a calibration method to calibrate a radiometer array.